Advanced Life Of Mutual Killing
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Upupupu... The Advanced Class of Hope's Peak Academy gets their turn on the stage. But who is the mastermind now?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I have a bunch of other fanfictions and you're probably annoyed with me not finishing, but I wanted to write this before the talents for Danganronpa V3 came out. Well, they came out yesterday and I didn't have to change any of them, but this was all written so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa in anyway.

Onto the Story!

Chapter 1

A throbbing headache was not a good way to start off this day. Aaron Rotchu ( _Ultimate Actor_ ) thought to himself. The fact that he was in someone's bedroom didn't do much to levitate his fears. He noticed a letter tucked under his arm.

 _Welcome to your new school life, Aaron Rotchu. Your talent as the Ultimate Actor has allowed you to enroll as a student at Hope's Peak Academy and to go on this trip with your class- 79A. Please go to the Gymnasium to meet the rest of your classmates at 8:30._

 _Well it's seven thirty, but an actor always has to arrive early._ Aaron stood up and walked through the halls to the gymnasium. Steeling himself, he opened the door and walked in.

There were only four other people in there.

Aaron stared at them for awhile before one of the two girls spoke.

"You don't have to stare so much." She laughed. "I mean I am that famous model, but honestly just ask for a picture it'll last longer." ( _MIKI : Ultimate Model_ )

"Well, he wasn't actually staring at you." One boy sitting down said, not looking up from his book. "He was staring at all of us due to never seeing us before." ( _Quinton_ _Spried: Ultimate Intellectual Prodigy_ )

"Ugh, you're no fun." Miki glared at Quinton before turning around. "Whatever. You'll take a good picture won't you, Kimi-Chan?"

"Um... Maybe? I'm a camerawoman so..." The other girl, Kimi-Chan, replied quietly. ( _Kimiko : Ultimate Camerawoman_ )

"So just film me!" Miki smiled posing a little.

"Absolutely not!" The final boy said. "She works for me and as her boss I say not to waste such important film on a model." ( _Kohaku Kokoro: Ultimate Director_ )

"Wasting?" Miki glared at him. "I am the Ultimate Supermodel! The only thing wasting is that film that isn't being used!"

"We didn't even bring the camera!" Kimiko shouted. "I don't even have my phone!"

"Hey guys," Everyone looked at Aaron. "Is there anyone else coming or is this it?"

"There's more..." A lethargic voice came from behind. A girl with headphones squeezed past him. "Don't block the door. Everyone wants to finish this meeting." ( _Shawn Samuki: Ultimate DJ_ )

"Oh Sorry."

"Don't apologize! Move!" Someone shoved the Actor out of the way and Shawn looked at the boy tiredly.

"Oh, hey Michael. Still as loud as ever huh."

"I'm the same as I was, yeah." Michael replied smiling. "That ain't gonna change." ( _Michael Pharis: Ultimate Painter_ )

"Are you alright?" Someone helped Aaron off the floor.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Aaron looked at the boy who had helped him up and had one girl on his back.

"No problem. I'm the Ultimate Hunter, Kuro Kouta." Kuro pointed to the girl on his back. "This is Rosey Radone, the Ultimate Alcoholic."

"Is she okay?" Aaron asked, worried for the unconscious girl?"

"Iisss okay..." Rosey muttered sliding off Kuro's back and wobbling before standing up. "Whussup?

"What did you drink that knocked you out like that? Kuro asked.

"Jusss brekfassss..." Rosey shook her head. "Iii fine though."

"Well Okay." Kuro watched Rosey walk around with little problem.

"I cannot believe that her body is able to handle her talent." Another girl walked up, her silver hair shining under the light. "No, I take that back. I cannot believe she got accepted into this school for drinking." ( _?:?_ )

"Who are you?" Aaron turned to look at the girl, but she was already gone. In her place was another.

"I am Akane Airi." The new girl said. ( _Akane Airi: Ultimate Yandere_ ) "Have you seen my Senpai?"

"Who's your Senpai?" Aaron asked.

Akane deflated. "If you haven't seen him either. I guess I'll ask everyone else here." She ran off without another word.

"Thank Goodness she's gone." Two boys walked up. "How did you handle her?"

"She was just asking about her Senpai." Aaron answered. "What's the big deal?"

"She didn't ask us that. She just kept saying one of us was her Senpai."

"Oh. Well...I'm Aaron Rotchu." Aaron held out his hand.

"Pyro Ren." Ren shook it. "Nice to meet you." ( _Pyro Ren: Ultimate Pilot)_

"Daisuke Natsume." The other one said. "Pleasure to meet you." ( _Daisuke Natsume_ : _Ultimate Host_ )

"Likewise." Aaron replied slowly, getting the feeling something was off with the Ultimate Host.

"The Ultimate Host?!" Miki came running up. "I've been wanting to meet you forever, come and talk with me!"

Shock was only on his face for a minute before Daisuke had a charming smile on his face. "Of course Mademoiselle~"

"Disgusting." Someone else said.

"Agreed, brother." Someone else said. "He's playing her like you play with one of your puppets."

"Aw you guys!" A third person said. "No ones gonna know what you're talking about!"

"Let us go!" Aaron watched two siblings ( _Neko Akarai : Ultimate Puppeteer_ ) ( _Miya_ _Akarai : Ultimate Dollmaker_ ) being held together by a laughing boy ( _Harley Rouge_ : _Ultimate_ _Prankster_ ).

"Yeah sure." Harley let go and walked in front of the grumbling siblings. "So who's the guy who brought us here?"

"I'm right here!"

Everyone Turned to look at the stage when a small black and white circle fell from the ceiling and popped back up as a bear.

"Here I am! Your headmaster Monokuma!"

Every student just stared. Miya turned to Harley. "Are you pulling a prank on us?"

"No way!" Harley replied shaking his head. "I couldn't pull something like this off."

"Yep! And he's not controlling me! I am my own free beary self."

Quinton closed his book and stood up. "So if we do believe this, what are you telling us...Monokuma?"

"Well," The black and white bear laughed, his red eye glowing. "I'm telling you this won't be a normal school life. You are all advanced so this is the Advanced Class Life of Mutual Killing?"

"Mutual...Killing?"

"Yep! You're all going to kill each other!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. If you're confused over who everyone is, here's a list:

Aaron Rotchu- Ultimate Actor (The Main Character)

MIKI - Ultimate Model (The False Romantic Lead)

Kimiko- Ultimate Camerawoman (The Quiet One)

Kohaku Kokoro- Ultimate Director (The Loud One)

Shawn Samuki- Ultimate DJ (The Quiet One)

Michael Pharis- Ultimate Painter (Paints Aggressively)

Kuro Kouta- Ultimate Hunter (The Nice Guy)

Rosey Radone- Ultimate Alcoholic (Grammars worst enemy)

?-? (The Mystery Chick)

Akane Airi- Ultimate Yandere (Yuno Gasai's Pupil)

Pyro Ren- Ultimate Pilot (Hates his name because it sounds like Star Wars)

Daisuke Natsume- Ultimate Host (The Casanova)

Neko Akarai- Ultimate Puppeteer (Creepy)

Miya Akarai- Ultimate Dollmaker (Slightly Less Creepy)

Harley Rouge- Ultimate Prankster (Dresses in clothes like Harley Quinn)

Monokuma- Headmaster (Do we really need to explain him?)

* * *

I hope this helps! Leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this story.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

There was nothing but silence in the gymnasium. Some were to surprised to think, others couldn't comprehend words that came from the bear.

"I refuse." Everyone looked at the DJ who had pulled off her headphones and glared at the bear.

Monokuma tilted his head to the side. Aaron thought if he had a face, it would have some kind of mock confusion. "And why not?"

"It's stupid." Shawn looked at the pink haired girl that was standing next to her. The faint red around her face had faded away and Rosey was standing straight and looking the bear right in the eye. "We aren't your playthings."

"What made you think you have a choice?" Monokuma asked. "You can't just waltz out of here. Not when the world is-whoops! Almost let something spill there."

"What?"

"Anyway..." The Monochrome bear ignored the question and continued. "There's too many people here! You can't expect everyone to like everyone. Thinning the numbers is the easiest solution! And whoever does it the best gets a fabulous prize!"

Quinton pushed his glasses up. "When you say thin the numbers you mean murder correct?"

"Yep!"

"Bringing us back to what you said earlier and their," he gestured to Rosey and Shawn. "objections. My question is why should we?"

Monokuma tilted his head to the side again. "You're going to be the annoying one aren't you." The bear jumped off the stage and began walking towards the group. "You're killing because you're killing." The red eye began to glow. "You think none of you are capable of that, but you are. Motivations are just needed." The bear turned around and climbed back up onto the the stage. "You'll get a few moments of free time before I toss it at you. Enjoy them!" Laughing, the bear jumped behind the podium and didn't appear again.

Pyro ran up to the podium and looked behind it. "He's gone!"

"No way." Kohaku walked up to the black haired boy and shoved him out of the way. "You just aren't looking hard enough."

"Then you check." Pyro replied.

"I will." Kohaku got up on the stage and moved the podium off of its spot. "It's got to be here somewhere." He stomped on the area the podium had been placed, but nothing happened.

"Clearly you can find out where it is." Michael said sarcastically.

Kohaku crossed his arms. "Maybe you could do a better job of finding out how he left."

"Maybe I could-"

"Can we just focus on trying to get out of here?" Miya spoke up. The bronze haired girl's eyes were narrowed and sent a warning to anyone who wanted to challenge her.

"Yes ma'am." Kohaku jumped off the stage. "Kimiko," the ultimate camerawoman jumped. "Come with me."

"Yes sir." She ran after Kohaku who left the gym.

Others began leaving the gym with different plans. Daisuke was trying to appeal to Akane, who stared at him with a bored expression. The Akarai twins were listening to Harley tell a joke, though whether or not they found it funny was a mystery to him.

Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and met the grey eyes of the silver haired girl.

"You-"

"You're helping me." She said and started to pull him.

"Wait!" Aaron held his ground. The silver haired girl looked at him with an unreadable expression. "What is your name."

"..." She didn't say anything and Aaron wondered for a moment if she knew herself. "Higurashi."

"Excuse me?"

"Setsuna Higurashi is my name." Setsuna said.

"I'm-"

"Aaron Rotchu, The Ultimate Actor. I know." Setsuna turned around. "Now come with me."

"Why?"

"There's something I need to see and you can help me with it."

* * *

 **A/N: So that is everyone named and if anyone is reading this, I have a question. Who should be the person the protagonist has his first free time event with?**


End file.
